


Home Fires Keep Burning: Next Generation

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EPIC fic containing many known characters, and children borrowed from Twitter/my own fics. </p><p>Steph/Megan (formerly Pat the Landgirl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cast List

Mim 

\- Butcher's Wife, WI member.

Bryn

\- The Butcher.

Phyllis Jean

\- Bryn & Mim's Daughter.

Megan

\- Bryn & Mim's Daughter.

David

\- Bryn & Mim's Son.

Steph

\- Farmer, Widow, WI Member.

Little Stan 

\- Steph's Son.

Lorraine

\- Frances' Daughter.

Frances

\- WI leader.

Louise

\- Joyce's Daughter.

Joyce

\- Ex-WI leader.

Joan.

\- Joyce's Mother.


	2. Family Secrets

“You have to tell Mam… you can’t keep using a different name Megan… it’s not fair, not on her, not on you and not on Steph…”

“Tell Mam what?”

“David! We could have been naked in here y’know…”

“Well, then stop lying and tell me… Tell Mam what?”

“I… It’s not my secret to tell, not completely…”

“Then why does Phyl’ know?”

“I caught ‘em…”

“Caught who?”

“Phyllis!”

Megan had left the room angrily, the door slamming behind her before Phyllis sighed and spoke. 

“She was with Steph…”

“So? She’s a landgirl…”

“No… I mean… with… with her.”

“No. Not our Megan…”

“Yeah, I said the same thing…”

“Does Stan know?”

“Hard not to, his father died and now…”

“You mean ‘Pat’ who was with…”

“Is our Megan… yeah.”


	3. Telling The Truth

“I love her….”

The words come from nowhere, and Stan finds himself staring at his mother, unsurprised by the revelation, but oddly proud. 

“So tell her that….”

Even as Steph was talking to Stan, her son, about Megan…. Phyllis was watching her twin sister talk to their parents, David keeping them both out of view. Bryn, of course had been flustered, not knowing what to say and walking off, needing time to think. 

“Does she make you happy, love?”

“I’ve… I’ve never been happier Mam.”

“Then… then I only hope you are strong enough to face what may come.”

“Y’… Y’mean…”

“I mean… Steph deserves love, you both do… I don’t see the point in being angry, neither of you can help it… besides, our Theresa knew as much already…”

“Y’Mean…”

“Don’t… focus on yourself.”

“What about Da?”

“He’ll come ‘round… in time.”


	4. Revelations

Megan had left the house then, making for the farm, needing to drop one last barrier. Stan had met her at the gate, the two sharing a long look before he spoke. 

“You look after my mam…”

“Of course I will.”

Steph had moved to join them, smiling as she spoke. 

“So, no more lies then, just us…Megan.”

“Yes….”

Megan had smiled, looking both ways before leaning to steal a chaste kiss, the silence broken by a loud gasp.

“Mother?”

Joyce had come up behind her mother, noticing the two still stood close, Stan moving to join his mother and friend, the three facing them down. 

“She… she was…”

“It’s not worth worrying about Mother…”

“Your Louise… doesn’t she stay with Megan…”

“Not like that Granny…”

Louise’s voice is soft as she joins them. 

“She never…”

“She told me.”

That was Lorraine Barden, her voice strong as she stepped towards Megan, her smile soft. 

“I’m happy for her.”

“As am I.”

Lorraine’s mother had come forward with her sister, Sarah, standing beside her, the three staring down Joyce and her family. 

“Does your family know…? Megan…”

“We know.”

David now, stepping to join Stan. 

“She deserves love, they both do… don’t you dare judge them.”

Mim stepping forward, Phyllis at her side, the two tight against one another. 

“And your father? The war hero…?”

“I’m proud of my girl… of all my children.”

Bryn’s voice was louder and stronger than usual as he stepped to join them, his hand slipping into Mim’s, free hand resting on Megan’s shoulder. 

“Louise you can’t have contact with them… not anymore…”

“Oh, don’t worry Mrs. Cameron… I wouldn’t touch your daughter with a bargepole, she’s not my type.”

“Don’t you talk to my daughter like that…”

“At least Louise is her child… by birth.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Steph had spoken softly, but firmly. 

“Enough. Mrs Cameron, kindly get off my land….”

“My daughter is at least mine, unlike Megan…”

“Liar!”

Megan had made to step forward, caught fast by several pairs of hands. Mim’s voice was fierce when she spoke. 

“I don’t care what you think, Megan is mine, by birth or by adoption, it doesn’t matter, she is my child and I am proud of her… and you, Mrs. Cameron… are barred from our shop.”

“I suggest you leave… now.”

Stan spoke up. 

“Louise is lucky to have a mother like you, but you… you have no right to talk about my friend the way you did…”

“She’s sleeping with your mother…”

“Yes. I know. I don’t care. She loves her… I believe that… and that’s all that matters.”

“And what if I told the rest of the village… would they accept your corn, or eggs then?”

“I would…”

The voice came from behind the group, Laura Campbell pushing through to stand at Megan’s side. 

“And me.”

Theresa now, then Annie, smirking as she joined them. 

“Our men would be proud to take anything we were offered.”

“And the others?”

Alison had come forward silently, Boris growling as they joined the group. Her silence spoke volumes. 

“Miss Campbell… what would your mother say?”

“I’d say she has every right to make her own choices… it’s not your place to judge…”

Erica had smiled as she joined them, Pat Simms also with them. Joyce had looked at them all, then sighed. 

“Very well, then we shall see each other no longer…”

“Mother…”

Louise had spoken softly. 

“I don’t see why we cannot just…”

“They are deviant, child…”

“As were you.”

Louise had spoken firmly. 

“You had my mother out of wedlock, hid the pregnancy, then taught her to do the same… I refuse to share the shame… or shame others. I will not remain friends with Megan, but I will not refuse eggs, or corn… There is a point at which it is fallacy to pretend we would.”

“Then say your goodbyes, Louise… we’re leaving.”

As the Camerons left, Louise and her mother walking with Joyce’s own mother, silence fell. 

Mim had spoken first, her voice a little raw. 

“Horrible family…”

“Mam.”

“Well, how dare they…”

“Mam. It doesn’t matter… We have friends here… me, Steph, Stan… we’ll be alright.”

“Take care of her Steph.”

“I will.”

“And you take care of Steph…”

Megan had laughed softly, kissing her mother’s cheek lightly. 

“Of course Mam.”

As the group slowly trickled away, Megan found herself laughing slightly. 

“So… what needs doin’…”

“Nothin’… Stan can take care of the landgirls for now… we have an announcement to make to the WI tomorrow…”

Stan had smiled, heading to the fields, watching as Megan and his mother made their way to the house, talking quietly.


End file.
